


Pink

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, Crossdressing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Smut, Wincest-Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loses a bet and has to wear a certain garment. That turns everything upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

“Sam!” Dean pounded on the door. “Get out here!”

“No!” Sam shouted through the closed bathroom door. 

“You have to.”

“No I don’t!”

“You lost the bet, bitch.”

“Yeah. And the bet said if I lost I had to wear this, not that I had to wear it in public or anywhere other than the bathroom.”

Dean lets out a huff of exasperation. “Well, if you stay in there you’ll starve cause I’m not sending food in.”

“I’ll come get food when you’re asleep.”

“Sam! Just come out here and show me, dammit!” He took a deep breath. “I promise not to laugh.”

Silence. 

“OK, I promise not to laugh _much _. And not to take pictures.”__

__Still more silence._ _

__“OK, not to send the pictures to anyone then. Or show them to anyone.”_ _

__A loaded silence this time and then, “Promise on Mom’s grave?”_ _

__It was the best promise either of them could give, the one they never broke with each other. It was tantamount to blasphemy if you broke a promise after swearing on Mom’s grave. It was not something to be taken lightly. Dean hesitated and then said, “I promise on Mom’s grave.” He even held up his hand, even though Sam couldn’t see him._ _

__Another long pause and then, “I’m coming out.” The door creaked open and Sam shuffled out._ _

__He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a pair of white socks and…a pink skirt._ _

__Dean took in the look and pressed his lips together hard. He saw Sam roll his eyes and then he lost it, laughing so hard he doubled over. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam stomp over to the bed and awkwardly climb on it, then get back off and head over to the table. Sitting down, Sam obviously didn’t know what to do with his legs. He tried spreading them and then crossing them. Finally he simply brought his knees together as he logged onto his computer._ _

__“You getting ready to shop for a matching top?” Dean laughed, wiping tears out of his eyes._ _

__“You suck.”_ _

__“You’re the one who lost the bet, little brother.”_ _

__Sam muttered something about “not fair” and “sure you cheated” and typed away at the computer. Occasionally he’d flick his hand down to the skirt and adjust it in some way. Dean’s grin would widen every time._ _

__“Well, I gotta tell ya, I never knew you looked so good in pink, Sammy. We should get you more clothes in that color.”_ _

__“Shut up.”_ _

__“Actually we need to find you more skirts. Cause they show off your legs so well.”_ _

__“Shut up, Dean.”_ _

__“Awww, is Samantha getting mad at me?” Dean flashed a smile. “I should apologize for upsetting the lady, huh?”_ _

__Sam opened his mouth then abruptly closed it again. He got a sly look in his eyes that quickly was hidden. Then he turned back to his typing._ _

__“Whattsa matter Sammy? Decided to ‘take the high road’?” Dean knew Sam often tried this tactic, deciding to not answer or trying not to play into Dean’s teasing. He also knew that Sam always gave in in the end, unable to help himself from saying a comment at some point. It was just a matter of time, Dean thought, mentally rubbing his hands together._ _

__But 20 minutes later Sam still had not said a word. Dean had tried his best, teasing his brother incessantly but nothing. Dean was bothered and at the same time impressed._ _

__Dean gave a dramatic sigh. “You win, Sam. No more teasing. You can just wear the skirt and I won’t say a thing.”_ _

__Sam didn’t even look up from whatever he was doing on the laptop._ _

__“Did you hear me, sweetheart?” Dean got up and crossed over to where Sam sat. “I give in.”_ _

__“That’s nice, Dean,” Sam said in an absent minded voice. As Dean got closer he closed whatever window he was working on and shut his computer off, shutting the lid with a snap. He slowly stood and stretched. “You know, this isn’t so bad. I never knew skirts could be this comfortable, though I do wish it were a bit longer, of course.”_ _

__Dean blinked. “What?” he asked dumbly after a few long moments._ _

__“Well, I mean, I’m a pretty tall guy and this skirt is kinda short on me. Guess we should have looked for a longer one. As it is it’s barely covering me, it seems like.” Sam gestured down, Dean’s eyes following. “And I don’t have any underwear on underneath.”_ _

__Dean’s eyes bugged. “What!”_ _

__“Well, all I have are boxers and they would hardly go with the skirt. You would be able to see them underneath!” Sam mock protested as he hid a smile._ _

__“I’d be the only one seeing ‘em and it’s not like I’d care!” Dean shouted then took a breath. “Right? I mean, you weren’t going out like this, were you Sam?” He peered at his brother suspiciously, with something like jealousy in his eyes._ _

__Sam hid another smile. “No, wasn’t planning on going anywhere, Dean. Remember you had to drag me out of the bathroom?”_ _

__“Then why’d you care?”_ _

__“The principle of the thing, I guess.” Sam shrugged and then crossed over to the bed. He lay himself down carefully, back upright against the headboard, legs stretched out and ankles crossed demurely._ _

__Dean rolled his eyes. So like Sam to care about stupid, pointless shit like that. “Well, go put some damn underwear on!”_ _

__“Why? Is it bothering you?”_ _

__Dean sensed the trap. He hemmed and hawwed for a moment then huffed, “Whatever.” He threw himself down on his own bed and picked the remote up again. He studiously ignored his brother as he flicked through channels, finally settling on an old Cops episode. He was trying to get into the story, watching a naked guy run down the street but he was distracted by--_ _

__“Sam!”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__“What the hell are you doing?”_ _

__“Nothing.”_ _

__“That’s not nothing.”_ _

__“I was just touching the skirt, Dean, jeez.”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“The material feels good. And it feels good against my skin too. No wonder girls always wear this stuff.”_ _

__Dean shook his head. He’d caught on by now, knew Sam was playing with him but by damn if he’d let his little brother win. “You really are a girl, aren’t you Samantha?”_ _

__Sam looked across to his brother on the other bed and smiled. “No, but the skirt does feel pretty good.” He resumed rubbing his palm over the material and fingering the hemline._ _

__Dean put up with about 2 more minutes of it then turned and said in a tight voice, “Stop. It. Now.”_ _

__Sam’s eyes were wide and innocent as he asked, “Stop what, Dean? I’m just appreciating the skirt you made me wear.”_ _

__Dean growled in his throat then pulled back on his feelings. He thought furiously then smirked to himself. Yes. Two could play this game. He stood and came over and put his own hand on the skirt and rubbed. “Mmmm. Yeah, does feel pretty good. I have good taste.”_ _

__Sam’s eyes had gone wide then narrowed. “Um, Dean, you’re touching my skirt.”_ _

__“Yeah. You made it sound so good, Sammy, I just had to see if it was. You were right. Does feel good.” Dean’s hand continued to make slow circles over the area near Sam’s left hip._ _

__Sam had been about to say something but the sensation of Dean rubbing felt…well, pretty good so he just took a moment to enjoy it. Then he shook himself out of it. Time to step it up a notch. “If you think it feels good on my hand, it’s really great on my dick.” There, top that, Dean._ _

__Dean’s hand stuttered to a stop then the fingers flexed. He looked at Sam and said, “Oh yeah? Let’s see.” He moved his hand to Sam’s fabric covered crotch, pressing down._ _

__Sam gasped loudly at the contact, both of the fabric right on his cock and of Dean’s hand pressing it there. “Dean!” He meant to sound shocked and angry but instead it came out breathy and startled._ _

__For a moment Dean felt a flash of pride for making Sam sound that way, so sexy. Then he pushed that aside and forced a note of teasing into his voice. “How’s it feel, Sammy?”_ _

__Sam had felt a million different emotions, had a million different thoughts pass through his head ( _dirty, bad, incest, wrong, feels good, Dean, love, touch, missed him _) but all he could think of now was ending this little joke. Dean’s touch had sparked something in him, something that he had long thought buried.___ _

____The game had gone far enough. He raised his eyes to meet Dean’s and went to speak, tell Dean he had won, but as their eyes met the hand on his crotch involuntarily squeezed and Sam groaned with pleasure._ _ _ _

____“Sam?”_ _ _ _

____“Dean…” Sam hid shamed eyes from him, turning his face away. He waited for some comment about ‘needing to get laid more’ but it did not come. He looked back to Dean, who was staring down at the tent of his dick in the skirt with an unreadable expression. Then his hand moved, the other rose to join it, and both hands lifted the skirt up and exposed Sam’s thickening cock to the world._ _ _ _

____Eyes burning with humiliation, a flare of anger at Dean for taking advantage, Sam shut them tight, waiting for the teasing he knew would be coming. That was why he jumped when the felt the touch on himself. His eyes flew open and down to see Dean trailing fingertips over the cockhead and down the shaft, which was hardening rapidly._ _ _ _

____“Dean?” It was barely a whisper but it was all he could get out._ _ _ _

____“God, Sam, so beautiful.” It was breathy and there was no teasing in it at all. It shook Sam to the core. Then, as if realizing what he was doing, Dean pulled back, the skirt dropping. It didn’t fully cover Sam’s erect cock, however._ _ _ _

____Before Dean could run, could get away, could make a quip and toss this all aside, Sam sat up and grabbed his arm. “Dean?”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry, Sammy.” It was muttered so low that Sam had to strain to hear it._ _ _ _

____“I’m not.” He watched Dean’s head jerk up and bravely continued. His hand gentled to a caress, sliding on his brother’s bicep. It continued down to Dean’s hand, which he picked up and brought back to his skirt. He pressed the hand down on the bit of material on his thigh. Then he raised hesitant eyes. “Touch me again, Dean.”_ _ _ _

____“Sam,” Dean was already shaking his head, trying to take his hand away._ _ _ _

____Sam knew he only had a moment. So he let everything, absolutely everything shine through his eyes. He stared up at his big brother and aimed it all at him. Then he brought the hand not holding onto Dean’s up to cover his brother’s chest, over his heart, and spoke. “I love you Dean. I’ve always loved you. Please,” and his voice broke a little, “please. Love me too?”_ _ _ _

____Dean’s hand covered the one on his chest. “You know I do.”_ _ _ _

____“Show me, Dean. Make love to me.”_ _ _ _

____“Sam--”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t care if it’s girly, I don’t care if you call me Samantha, I just don’t care!” Tears were threatening in Sam’s eyes now. “God, please. Please, Dean. I need this. I need you.”_ _ _ _

____With that Dean surged forward and pressed his whole body over Sam, kissing him with a ferocity that shook them both. Sam met the attack and their tongues dueled in each other’s mouths. One of Dean’s hands gripped Sam’s hip and the other plunged into his hair. When Sam let out a little whimper of pain from the pulling Dean gentled his kiss and pulled back slightly._ _ _ _

____“This changes everything,” was all Dean said._ _ _ _

____“I know. I want it to.”_ _ _ _

____With a barely perceptible nod, Dean put his hand back on the skirt, over the now re-inflated bulge barely covered there. “You know how you were saying you should wear skirts more often earlier, Sammy?” Dean was obviously striving for a teasing tone, trying to keep it together._ _ _ _

____“Yeah?” Sam smiled._ _ _ _

____“Only if you wear ‘em just for me. No one else.” Before Sam could reply Dean shot a look down. “Damn, you got sexy legs.”_ _ _ _

____Sam laughed and it filled the room. “Such a sweet talker, Dean.”_ _ _ _

____Dean pressed a series of kisses along his throat, making Sam throw his head back and groan. “I’ve never been one for the sweet talk, Sam. Always been more into letting my actions speak for me. But you make me wish I could say romantic stuff.”_ _ _ _

____Touched, Sam pulled Dean back in for another kiss. “It’s okay, Dean. Like I said, I want you to show me.” Then he brought his own hand down and touched the straining bulge in Dean’s pants. He grabbed Dean’s hips and brought their groins together, the movement pushing moans out of both of them._ _ _ _

____Dean’s hands wriggled between them and pushed the skirt back up again. His fingers traced over the edges of Sam’s hard cock, making it jump._ _ _ _

____“Dean,” Sam sighed out, head falling back, exposing his long neck._ _ _ _

____“So gorgeous,” Dean muttered, eyes flicking back and forth between Sam’s cock and the skin of his neck. Wrapping his hand around the cock, he leaned up and nuzzled at the right side of Sam’s neck then licked._ _ _ _

____Still cupping Dean’s groin with one hand, Sam used the other to start unbuttoning his brother’s pants. After a few minutes, some wriggling and a few curse words, he had Dean’s pants off. He was only wearing his black t-shirt, amulet dangling down off his neck. Sam was still in the skirt and light blue t-shirt and socks._ _ _ _

____“Let’s get you out of this,” Dean muttered, gripping the bottom of the shirt. He yanked it up over Sam’s head, who raised his arms to slide it off. Dean tossed it aside, not caring where it landed._ _ _ _

____Sam lifted his ass to get the skirt off but Dean shouted. “No!” He stopped and looked at his big brother._ _ _ _

____“Dean?”_ _ _ _

____“I--well--I mean, I’d like it if you--you know--” He stopped, aware of how stupid he sounded and furious because of it. Yet he couldn’t help it._ _ _ _

____Sam blinked and looked down at the skirt. “Really?”_ _ _ _

____Dean suddenly turned red in the face. “You know, whatever,” he started to bluster but Sam cut him off by flipping them over and straddling his hips._ _ _ _

____“I was hoping you’d say that.” Sam’s voice was husky with desire. He bent down and attacked Dean’s mouth, kissing and licking and biting at those luscious lips. One hand pushed up Dean’s shirt to play with his nipples, then brushed over his chest and belly. The other trailed down, fingertips skimming over Dean’s erection then tugging lightly on his balls. Dean groaned at the sensation._ _ _ _

____“Sammy…”_ _ _ _

____Sam smiled, brought his hands off Dean--which made him make a noise of disappointment--and lifted his skirt. Then he lowered his groin down, his cock coming into skin to skin contact with Dean’s._ _ _ _

____“Holy freakin’ fuck!” Dean shouted at the touch, hips thrust up without a thought. The skirt had fallen over both of them now._ _ _ _

____Sam licked his lips and bent down, their cocks pressing together even more, the fabric of the skirt bunching. He made it all the way down to Dean’s ear, where he whispered, “is that what you want, Dean? Do you want to fuck me?”_ _ _ _

____Dean let out a protracted groan and then claimed Sam’s lips. When he pulled back, he panted, “You bet your pretty ass I do, Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____A laugh escaped Sam’s lips. “You think my ass is pretty?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh huh.” Dean was a little preoccupied with the grinding of their hips together. His hands were running up and over his brother’s biceps and shoulders._ _ _ _

____“Thanks.” Sam blushed at the compliment then leaned back down for more kissing. “I like yours too.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, I’m not surprised. I do have an exceptional booty.”_ _ _ _

____Sam snorted into Dean’s mouth._ _ _ _

____A huge grin on his face, Dean plunged one hand into Sam’s long locks and the other clamped onto his cloth covered ass. His smile only widened at the squeak that issued from his brother. As he began kneading what was under the skirt, he felt Sam go limp, which only served to press their bodies closer together._ _ _ _

____With a mutter of “more skin” Sam stripped Dean of his shirt and all other articles, leaving only his amulet. Cupping it in a huge hand, Sam found himself staring down at it._ _ _ _

____“Sammy?”_ _ _ _

____Sam looked up into his brother’s beautiful green eyes. “I love you, Dean.”_ _ _ _

____Dean went completely still. The moment spun out in time, the universe this side of cracking. Then came the soft reply, “I love you too, Sammy.”_ _ _ _

____Sam gasped, eyes widening. Looking down he saw nothing but truth and love in Dean’s eyes. He let Dean pull him down, their arms wrapping around each other, holding so tight it felt like nothing could make them let go. Sam slid down Dean’s body, pressing hot little kisses on naked flesh. He dispensed little licks occasionally as well, pausing to flick his tongue over each nipple, but not lingering there._ _ _ _

____Dean was writhing under the touches, desperate for more. When he tried to put his hands on Sam, to direct him, Sam looped their fingers together and pushed their locked hands back down to the mattress._ _ _ _

____As Sam’s mouth slipped past Dean’s hips, he nuzzled his face into his brother’s silky soft thigh. With a turn of his head he exhaled hot breath over Dean’s cock and balls. He heard Dean’s grunt above him but was too invested in what he was doing to look up. Still clutching his brother’s hands tight he extended his tongue and lapped at what it touched._ _ _ _

____“Sam!” came the shout._ _ _ _

____Sam stopped immediately. “Dean?”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t you dare think about stopping, little brother,” Dean growled. “That felt fucking fantastic!”_ _ _ _

____Sam didn’t think that Dean even realized what he had said. Suppressing a smile he dove back to the task at hand. With careful licks, pressed kisses and the occasional sucking he drove Dean mad with ecstasy. Hips thrusting up of their own accord, Dean’s head tossed from side to side. His hands clenching so tight around Sam’s that the skin was turning white, Dean chanted his brother’s name over and over._ _ _ _

____“Sam, getting close,” Dean panted._ _ _ _

____With one last lick, Sam pulled his mouth away. Hearing the disappointed groan, he leaned up and kissed Dean greedily. “Don’t want you to come yet.”_ _ _ _

____“Gonna torture me some more?”_ _ _ _

____“No.” Sam licked at his mouth. “Just don’t want you to come until you’re in me.”_ _ _ _

____With a jerk Dean yanked his hands out from Sam’s, grabbed his face and head and _devoured _his mouth. “Holy shit, Sam, don’t say stuff like that if you don’t want me to come on the spot.”___ _ _ _

______With his suddenly free hands Sam reached back, flipped up his skirt and the grabbed hold of Dean’s dick and pressed it up against his butt. They both gasped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sam. Sam, wait.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Can’t wait, Dean. Need you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And I need you too, baby, but we also need something else.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t tell me we need protection, Dean. I’ve got damn demon blood in me, so-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Lube. We need lube.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam stopped rocking his hips. “Oh. Yeah. OK.” He looked at his brother. “You got any?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam shook his head. “Now might not be the best time to remind me of your many sexual conquests, Dean.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean’s face got serious. “Sorry, Sammy.” He paused. “There’s lube in my duffel.” They both turned their heads and saw the bag sitting against the wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______Muttering “don’t move”, Sam climbed off Dean--Dean’s cock slapping back against his stomach with a wet snap--and hurried over to the bag. He quickly found the lube and turned back to rejoin his brother. He stopped at the sight that greeted him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean, naked and splayed out, one hand cupping his balls and cock. The other was trailing lazily over his chest, stopping to tweak his nipples on occasion. Sam watched as his brother licked his lips seductively and said in a hoarse voice, “Take a picture, Sammy, it’ll last longer.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam exhaled a breath that was almost a laugh. Only Dean. He made his way slowly back to the bed and put his hand over Dean’s, the one on his cock. “You’re touching what’s mine,” he said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yours, huh?” Dean’s expression got playful. “You own me?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam suddenly looked serious. “No one owns you, Dean. Not Lilith, not Cas, not anyone.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean half sat up and cupped Sam’s face. “You’re wrong. If anyone does own me, owns my soul, you do, Sammy. Maybe I should have told the Crossroads Demon that, huh? ‘Can’t sell my soul to you, it already belongs to Sam.’ It has for a long time.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam blinked hard against the emotions that tore through him. Part of him wanted to lay claim to his brother and make Dean his and only his. Part of him wanted to shout that Dean belonged to no one save himself. Instead, he simply bent down and kissed Dean so seriously and thoroughly that when they pulled away they were both dizzy._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was the sound of the unsnapping of the cap on the lube that broke the moment. Sam held it hesitantly, halfway between himself and Dean, then pulled it back. Dean’s expression became one of wariness and apprehension, tinged with a bit of regret and Sam knew what he was thinking._ _ _ _ _ _

______He brought his other hand over and squeezed a generous amount. He felt Dean tense under him and hid a smile. He rubbed his fingers to warm the gel and then brought his hand back, lifting his skirt and parting his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sam!” Dean gasped out, watching his brother. “What are you doing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Preparing myself,” Sam grunted, working his index finger into himself._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I thought I was gonna--”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know. And it would have been great, Dean,” he reassured his brother, “but you would have been afraid of hurting me.” A silent moment as they both acknowledged that was true. “So I’ll get myself ready. Plus,” Sam looked up at his brother through half-lidded eyes, heat flaring in his pupils, “I’m hoping this is turning you on.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean let out a barking laugh. “After my heart attack, sure.” He looked down to where Sam was easing a second finger in alongside the first. His lips parted as desire bloomed from the exhibition before him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam smiled, unnoticed. He began a scissoring motion and making sure to hit his prostate every third stroke or so._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You,” Dean had to swallow, “look like you’ve done that before, Sammy.” It was more statement than question but Sam heard the interrogative behind it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have had a mostly vanilla sex life, Dean,” he agreed, flashing briefly on Madison, “but my fantasies,” he paused and began to work a third finger in, “they were anything but.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s always the quiet ones.” Dean’s hands, which had been still up to now as he was lost in observing, began to play over Sam’s skin. “Did you fantasize about taking it up the ass, Sam?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With a groan as Dean trailed hot fingers over his chest, Sam nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean felt a flair of jealousy. He wasn’t going to ask. He wasn’t. “Who was doing the taking?” Okay, he was._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam went still and then withdrew his fingers. Leaning down over his brother he put their faces right close together. “You are kinda stupid sometimes, aren’t you? It was you, Dean. It’s always been you. When I let myself think about it, when I let myself indulge my dirtiest desires, I would think about you. I would think about what I wanted you to do to me. And I would do this,” Sam plunged the fingers back inside himself, back arching with pleasure, “and pretend it was you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______A shudder ran through Dean’s body at the words. He clamped his eyes shut and almost had to grab his cock to keep from spurting. “God, Sammy. I never knew.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know. I wanted it that way. Most of the time I was too ashamed of my feelings. I only let myself do this when I really needed it. Or when I couldn’t help myself. My first night at Stanford--” He stopped abruptly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean pulled Sam down to him so that Sam was straddling his body. The fingers in Sam’s ass came out but neither noticed. The skirt material was touching both of the boys erections. That went unnoticed as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean stared up at his brother and nodded, let him know that he wanted to hear this if Sam wanted to tell him. Hearing about Stanford was still one of the most painful things for Dean that there was but he listened to the stories anyway, when Sam would tell them, if only to find out what he had missed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hesitantly Sam said, “My first night at Stanford I missed you so much that I had this fantasy. You knocked on my door and then kissed the hell out of me, telling me you missed me and you loved me and you would do anything to be with me. Even leave Dad, leave hunting.” Sam paused. “Then you took me to bed and made love to me over and over. While I fantasized, I masturbated and stuck my fingers in me until I came hard.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean finally remembered to breath again. “Then what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What happened after I made love to you for the last time, Sammy? In your fantasy.” Dean wanted to know._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it. Didn’t want to talk about how he had pretended that Dean had told him that he loved him again and they had fallen asleep and how Dean had still been there when he woke up. Of how when he opened his eyes after his orgasm, Sam was alone in that dorm room bed and that he had cried, missing Dean more than ever._ _ _ _ _ _

______He opened his eyes now and saw Dean below him, eyes full of concern. He bent and kissed his brother lips. “It doesn’t matter,” he said softly in Dean’s ear, not seeing the expression on Dean’s face. “You’re here now.” With a lick to the shell of Dean’s ear, Sam grabbed the lube again. He began to coat Dean’s cock with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean found his hips thrusting up involuntarily under Sam’s hands. “Sam…Sammy…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shhh. It’s okay. We’re almost there.” With a final touch Sam let go and moved around, lifting the skirt. He parted his own cheeks, got up on his knees and moved forward. Dean finally got what Sam had planned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sammy--” was all he got out before Sam positioned himself and began to sink down on Dean’s dick. As the head pressed through, both men groaned. Dean wanted to tell Sam to stop, tell him to make sure not to hurt himself but he was so lost in the tight heat of Sam that he couldn’t even form words. Besides, his brother was so stubborn it probably would have had the opposite effect._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a long torturous few minutes Sam had eased himself completely down, the length of Dean’s dick completely within him. He breathed through his nose, mastering his mind and thoughts._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sam?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It doesn’t hurt,” Sam immediately reassured him. “There’s pressure but no pain. It feels different but good.” He looked down at Dean. “Just let me get used to you? Don’t move yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean nodded and struggled not to. Oh how he wanted to move, to thrust, to fuck. But he would not hurt Sammy. So he stayed still, letting Sam adjust. Waiting._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he thought he was ready to burst Sam did a little rocking motion._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck!” Dean called out, hands flying out and landing on the pink cloth covering Sam’s hips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck good or fuck bad?” Sam teased, pulling himself up slightly and then pushing back down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck fantastic,” came the reply. He saw Sam’s triumphant grin. “Proud of yourself, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of making the great Dean Winchester cry out during sex? Of course I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The great Dean Winchester, huh? Legend in my own time?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“And beyond, I’m sure, you egomaniac.” The teasing light in Sam’s eyes was eclipsed by heat when he changed the angle of his hips and Dean’s cock hit his prostate. The skirt tented even more as Sam’s cock hardened more._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean noticed it and slipped one hand off his brother’s hip and under the skirt. He wrapped a hand onto the hot skin and Sam jerked, which made him clench around Dean’s cock. That, in turn, made Dean groan._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shortly they set up a matching pace, Dean stroking to Sam’s up and down movement. It started out slow and then began to pick up pace until Sam was fairly bouncing on Dean’s cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam’s head was thrown back, his hair tossing about with each bounce, throat exposed and lips parted. He looked like sex incarnate, Dean thought, and then pressed deeper into his brother._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Dean?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m close, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Me too.” Sam opened eyes he hadn’t even realized he had closed and looked down at his brother. So beautiful, so damaged, and so very real and here._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean saw Sam looking at him and could see Sam needed something, wanted something but wasn’t going to ask for it. And knew what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you. And I’m never going to leave you again, Sammy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Just like that Sam slammed down one last time on Dean’s dick and came. As the orgasm burst out of him, his back arched, his muscles clenched and he tightened around Dean._ _ _ _ _ _

______That was it for his brother. Dean thrust up one last time into that tightness, come jetting into Sam._ _ _ _ _ _

______When all the liquid had been released Dean let go of Sam--unaware that he had been holding his cock all through their orgasms--and Sam fell down on top of Dean’s body._ _ _ _ _ _

______They lay against each other, letting their breath settle back to normal. Then Sam turned his head to look at his big brother and said quietly, “thank you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean knew what he meant, knew what Sam was talking. “Yeah, you’re welcome, Sam.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They kissed softly and then Sam made a face. “I think this skirt is done for.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean looked down and saw that it did look ruined. “Too bad. It was a good look for you, Samantha.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam smacked Dean on the arm. “Ow! It was a compliment, bitch!” and began to get up to get something to clean them up with. But Dean pulled him back down, to the bed and to his mouth for a kiss. “Later, Sammy. Let’s just stay this way for a while?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______And so Sam lay back down, smiling at cuddling with his ’macho’ brother, sated and happy and together at last._ _ _ _ _ _

______As they both began to drift off to sleep Sam’s mind wandered to the site he had been on earlier, remembering the skirts and dresses he had looked at and the two he had ordered with Kyle Stevens credit card. He smiled as he thought of Dean’s expression when they arrived. Especially, he snickered softly, when he found out the dress was in Dean’s size._ _ _ _ _ _

______With that thought still in his head, Sam Winchester followed his brother into sleep._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______End_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
